issuingordersfandomcom-20200214-history
FG42
The Fallschirmjägergewehr 42 (FG42) was an automatic rifle produced in Nazi Germany during World War II. The weapon was developed specifically for the use by paratroopers, who wanted a suitable gun after their experiences in the invasion of Crete. As a result, the FG42 was developed. It could fire single shots semi-automatically, but also serve as a light support weapon. Its development was authorized by Hermann Göring. The FG42 was manufactured and deployed only in small numbers. General Information Hermann Göring, at the time the commander of the German air force (Luftwaffe), insisted that his paratroopers be supplied with an advanced self-loading rifle. Friction with the army led to an independent development by the Luftwaffe as the paratroopers were part of the air force and not of the army. The so-called LC-6 specifications mentioned amongst others that the weapon should not exceed one metre in length, should not be significantly heavier than the K98 bolt action rifle, should be able to fire semi-automatic from a closed bolt, and full-automatic from an open bolt from 10 round or 30 round magazines. In spite of the development of the promising 7.92x33mm cartridge (that led eventually to Sturmgewehr 44, the first assault rifle) the full power standard 7.92x57mm Mauser round, used in the K98 bolt-action rifle and the machineguns, was retained. Service during WWII The FG42 was intended to fill a key niche in Nazi Germany's arsenal but was produced only in small numbers. It was somewhat well-received by paratroopers when tested, but it did have its drawbacks. The FG42 had a 20, or sometimes 10, round magazine that was mounted on the left side of the rifle. Though a side-mounted magazine was common in submachine guns, the larger magazine with heavier ammunition of a full-powered rifle tended to unbalance the weapon. In addition, muzzle rise with automatic fire was substantial and controllable bursts were difficult. This made full-automatic fire only marginally useful. The FG42 used a fairly sophisticated muzzle device that did help with recoil and muzzle flash, but made blast and noise much greater than on other similar weapons. The US M14 rifle had similar problems and attempts were made to upgrade that rifle the same way with an in-line stock and muzzle device. The FG42 fired in semi-automatic mode from a closed bolt; the short lock-time, and little movement in the action during firing meant greater accuracy. When firing in the automatic mode, the gun utilized an open bolt system. This had the advantage of preventing a phenomenon known as "cook off" where the heat of repeated rounds being fired causes a chambered round to overheat and prematurely ignite the powder or primer. Some features, such as the details of the gas-operated bolt selection process, were studied by US Army engineers after the war. These, along with some aspects of the MG42, are commonly reported to have been incorporated in the similarly troubled M60. The American M41 Johnson LMG has many parallels with the contemporary FG42. Both had in-line stocks, fed from the left side, and both fired from the open bolt in automatic mode and closed bolt in semi-automatic mode. Despite these similarities, there is no evidence that either weapon had any effect on the design of the other. They were both seeking to solve similar problems. After approximately 2000 FG42s had been produced by Krieghoff, supplies of the manganese steel from which the receivers were forged were diverted to other needs; this meant a redesign was required to use stamped sheet metal in its place. Field reports were also requesting minor improvements, such as: relocating the bipod from the front of the handguard to the muzzle to reduce shot dispersion; changing the pistol grip angle to near vertical; enlarging the handguard and changing the stock from stamped steel to wood to minimize overheating. Category: Axis Weapons